1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable resistors, and more particularly, to low cost variable resistors made using flexprint circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional variable resistors, or potentiometers, are made using a resistor bar with moving contact points. Due to their mechanical complexity, such variable resistors, or potentiometers, are relatively expensive components. It is only possible to manufacture one potentiometer in a single device. The primary problem associated with conventional variable resistors, or potentiometers, is one of reliability due to heat generation in the resistor bar.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved low cost variable resistor that improves upon conventional potentiometer devices.